


You and Me, Babe (How 'bout it?)

by CheekyChappy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Editor Louis, Grinding, Happy Ending, Louis is Harry's boss, M/M, Magazine AU, Office Sex, Pining, Top Harry, Writer Harry, lots of club dancing, semi-public, this is horrible really, very bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyChappy/pseuds/CheekyChappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' dad owns a famous fashion magazine in the UK and Louis is the editor. Harry is the new writer his dad hires who Louis really likes  and makes shameless attempts to seduce. Misunderstandings happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me, Babe (How 'bout it?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stylinsondaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsondaze/gifts).



> A very special thank you to my beta Rebecca, I couldn't have done this without you :*

Harry sat at the one of the orange chairs that surrounded the circular table, his long fingers tapping nervously on the smooth black crystal of the table. He brought a hand up to loosen the tie that currently kept him from breathing normally and surveyed the room. There was only one concrete wall in the room, covered in framed pictures of magazine covers. The rest of the room was encased in spotless glass walls which radiated light and gave the room an airy feel. 

Before Harry could analyse the room any further a man came in dressed clad in the new Armani Spring Collection. Everything about this man screamed money, not only his attire but just his entire self in general, his skin, his short blackish hair, his well-polished glasses, this arched eyebrows which gave the impression that he was scrutinising everything that surrounded him, the way he walked with confidence and self-importance, every aspect of this man gave away his notability. The man walked in and stopped in front of Harry who had stood up to receive him. 

“Harry Styles?” the man asked.

Harry’s skin prickled, this was it, this man would decide Harry’s future, whether or not Harry would get to write for the biggest fashion magazine in England or whether his design and creative writing degrees were a joke and a waste of his time. His brow moistened with sweat as he nodded nervously, “Yes, Sir. That’s me.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harry. I’m Mark Tomlinson,” the man, Mr. Tomlinson, said extending his hand for Harry to shake. The white gold watch on his wrist probably cost more that Harry’s entire existence yet Harry willed himself not to get intimidated as he shook Mr. Tomlinson’s hand.

Mr. Tomlinson gestured to the chair behind Harry, “Please sit.” He said as he took his place at the head of the table, if you could call it that given that it was circular. “I’ve had a look at your application, Harry. It’s quite impressive.” 

Harry was going to faint, “Thank you, Sir.” 

 

“Now, correct me if I’m wrong but your application says you are both a writer and a photographer?” 

“Yes, Sir. I studied photography in university for the fashion industry, and I have a heavy interest in creative writing.” Harry explained proudly.

Mr. Tomlinson nodded thoughtfully while he flicked the pages of Harry’s personal file. “Very impressive indeed. You know, we usually don’t hire an in-house photographer, most of our shoots are done outside of this building so there’s really no need for one.” Harry’s blood ran cold at the disappointing news, and he thought it was going well too, “However, given the fact that you’re also a writer, we could really use someone like you, who understands the photos and is able to describe them in depth. Tell me Harry, if it was necessary would you be willing to travel to our shoots? Not to take pictures but maybe just to overlook the photoshoots before the final ones are delivered?” 

“Of course, Sir. I would actually love that.” Harry smiled, perking up at the idea. 

“Splendid. Then, let’s run it by my son, the editor of the magazine for a final say. He’s the one with the writing experience, I don’t know much myself but from what I read, you’re a good writer and I don’t believe he’ll object.” Mr. Tomlinson looked down at his watch and up towards the glass doors from which he had entered. “He should actually be here right now. Help yourself to our café downstairs on me while I go get someone to find him, please excuse me.” And with that, Mark Tomlinson left him alone in the conference room, as if the mere thought of Louis Tomlinson did not make Harry’s hands shake and his stomach churn uncomfortably. 

See, Louis had a reputation. Word on the street was that he was ruthless. That exact word, or any other synonym of merciless one could think of had been used to describe Louis Tomlinson at least once. Basically, he was the devil incarnate. However, these words hadn’t always been used to describe him. In fact when the magazine first started, people praised him on these characteristics, tabloids spoke left and right of Louis’ mightiness and how his prowess was the only thing that drove what began as a measly second-rate mag rag to be one of the most admired and respected fashion magazines in the UK. 

Of course that all ended when Louis came out two years ago. The moment the world heard that the mighty lion Louis Tomlinson was gay, they turned him into mockery, a meager lion cub, a shadow of his former self. From that moment on, boss became bossy, in control became controlling, neat became narcissistic, persistent became pushy, dedicated became insane and so on. 

Since sitting around, waiting for Louis appearance would eventually lead nowhere other than to a nervous breakdown, Harry stood up from his seat, dried his clammy hands on his jeans and left the conference room. He walked back from where he had come in and up one of the desks in the main hall. Sitting behind said desk, was a young petite girl with curly black hair and dark black eyes. 

“Excuse me?” Harry said.

“Yes?” she said looking up from the mess of papers scattered in front of her.

“Could you point me to the toilets, please?” he asked politely, giving her his signature smile.

She didn’t seemed affected at all, if anything she looked a little irritated. Harry wasn’t surprised though, this was the fashion world after all. 

“Down that hall, take a left continue down then a right and you should be right in there.” She said and returned to her work hastily. 

“Thank you.” Harry said, because even if the world he wanted to live in was pretty rude and bad-mannered, he was still a well-bred polite young man whose mum had taught him better than that. 

He walked down the hallway the girl had pointed, made a left, continued down passing offices full of well-dressed employees and made a right. He spotted the men’s bathroom right away and practically ran in, the adrenaline of the interview had made him forget how badly he needed to pee. Inside the bathroom, he made a beeline for the urinals while unbuttoning his jeans and lowering the zipper. He raised one arm and pressed his hand along the cool tiles of the wall, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Needed a wee that badly, mate?” Harry heard from behind him. In his rush to relieve his bladder he hadn’t noticed that there was anyone else in the bathroom. He looked back to see a guy about his age, maybe a couple of years older if anything, turned completely towards him, his back to the mirrors and his bum pressed to the end of the sink. The guy had brown caramel hair swept in a fringe across his forehead, his eyes were a vibrant, electric blue which complemented the bubblegum pink of his lips. His jaw was covered in patches of light stubble, like the guy had skipped shaving for a day or two. He was dressed completely in black clothes, black jeans like Harry’s, a black Joy Division shirt that read “Love will tear us apart” and black Vans of all things. 

Harry laughed at the weirdness of the situation, “Yeah.” he confirmed, “Had about five cups of coffee on my way here this morning.” 

The man furrowed his eyebrows in distaste, his cerulean blue eyes becoming slits as he muttered “Gross. Tea’s the way to go obviously.” 

“Obviously.” Harry mocked. He raised an eyebrow as he finished his wee and zipped up his jeans. He turned around and walked towards the remaining sink, next to the ‘mysterious toilet boy’ as Harry now called him in his head. “Do you just hang around the loo waiting for people to walk in and strike up conversation or do you actually work here?” Harry asked, he didn’t want to be rude but the guy didn’t exactly look like he was into high fashion. 

“Work here?” The man scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. “Nah, I just hang around here and wait for someone to accidentally misplace their Gucci watches and Prada scarfs.” He said wiggling his eyebrows. He peeled himself off the edge of the sink with a final smirk, “I’m actually late to my meeting at one of the stalls in Vogue, so if you’ll excuse me.” With a final wink, ‘mysterious toilet boy’ turned around and left the bathroom. 

Harry had to take a couple of minutes to shake off his meeting with the boy before washing his hands and making his way back to the conference room. All of his nervousness returning the closer he got. He stood by the table where the girl who had pointed him to the bathrooms sat and took a shaky breath, trying to bring back his confidence. 

“You’ll do fine.” He heard, he turned to the left, where the curly girl sat, giving him reassuring smile. “Louis isn’t as vicious as the media makes him out to be. “ She explained, Harry gave her a flaky half-smile, she arched an eyebrow and nodded towards the conference room, “Well go on.” she encouraged. 

Finally, Harry gathered what courage he had left and walked the rest of the way. When he entered, Mr. Tomlinson was back, sitting at his usual seat and laughing amicably with… mysterious toilet boy. Harry cleared his throat from the doorway causing both Mr. Tomlinson and his companion to look up at him. 

“Ah, Harry. You’re back, I was beginning to worry my mention of Louis had scared you off.” He laughed, motioning for him to seat down again. 

“Wouldn’t be the first or the last time.” Mysterious Toilet Boy said.

Mr. Tomlinson laughed, a hand on his belly and his head thrown back with a cackle. He really was a very friendly guy, surprisingly. 

“Harry, this is my son and editor of the magazine,” Mr. Tomlinson said extending a hand and gesturing to Mysterious Toilet Boy. 

“Louis.” The younger man interrupted, standing up and leaning across the table to shake Harry’s hand. “It’s nice to put a face to the name, Harry.” Louis said. 

Well, would you look at that? Here he was, judging a book by his cover and it turns out said book’s the editor of the biggest magazine in England. Wait, that was horrible, scratch that. 

“Nice to meet you as well.” Harry said. 

“So, Harry.” Louis said as he sat back down, he crossed his arms on the table in front of him and leaned forwards giving Harry a mischievous smirk. “Aside from a horrible preference of coffee over tea and a small bladder, what else do you have to offer us?” 

Harry felt his cheeks warming up at the comment and Louis laughed. Mr. Tomlinson looked confusedly between the two boys in from of him, wondering what he had missed. 

“I’m playing, Harold. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Louis smiled one last time before schooling his expression into a serious one. “I’ve actually read the sample article in your application. The topic is interesting, certainly not one of the basic overdone ones we usually get. The writing’s… peculiar. Don’t get me wrong, it’s good and you certainly have an extensive knowledge in the writing field, that’s easy to see. It’s not the style of our magazine, I must admit.” He said as he flicked through the pages of Harry’s personal file, just like his father had done before. “However, I see potential, which is more than I can say for some of the writers we’ve hired before.” Louis looked up and placed the manila folder face down on the table, sliding it away from himself. “My point is, you need a little training, and your first couple of pieces will be written in partnership with one of our more experienced writers, at least until you get the hang of things yourself. I will also need to be working closely with you, giving you pointers on what I want and do not want to see, but other than that I think you’d be a great addition to our team, Harry.” 

 

***

 

When Harry came in on Monday, he immediately received notice that Louis wanted to see him in his office right away. After walking down what seemed to be endless hallways that ended nowhere, he finally got up the courage to ask someone where Louis’ office was. He found a blond guy who looked friendly enough and asked him for help.

“Lou’s office is actually on my way,” the guy said with a heavy accent, “want me to escort you?” He was probably Scottish, or Irish. Harry didn’t want to ask. 

“Yes, please.” Harry sighed, relieved he wouldn’t have to pretend like he understood the directions given and then get lost again, only to have to go back and ask again. That’d just be embarrassing.

“I’m Niall, by the way. The celebrity news guy.” The blond said beaming, and extended his hand towards Harry as they walked.

“I’m Harry,” He said smiling as well. “The new guy.”

“Oh, yes of course. I should’ve guessed already.” Niall said shaking his hand and laughing. “I’ve heard lots about you.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, how was it possible Niall had heard “lots about him” if he had only been in the building once and only spoken to three people the whole time he was there? 

“You have?” he asked

Niall chuckled, “Oooh, yes. Particularly about your curls.” Niall explained, as if that single sentence was the only explanation needed, when in fact it only made things more confusing. Before he could ask again who the hell could be talking about him and his curls Niall stopped in front of a door, “Here we are, mate.” he said giving Harry a friendly tap on the back, “It was nice to meet ya Harry, I’ll see you later yeah?” 

And with that he was skipping down the hallway like an actual 5-year-old. 

Harry turned to face the door and took a deep breath before knocking, his knuckles scraping against the wood. It only took a minute before he heard a ‘come in’ from the other side. He opened the door and walked inside only shaking a little. 

“Harry, you’re here.” Louis said as soon as he had closed the door behind him. He was sitting on his desk, his legs crossed at the ankles and barely reaching the floor. One of the two chairs placed in front of Louis’ desk was occupied by a guy who kind of resembled a puppy, he had the eyes and everything. Louis must have noticed him looking because he gestured towards him and said, “This is Liam, you guys are gonna be working together for your first article. Think of him as a ghost writer, if the piece is published which I can’t promise it will be, it’ll be published in your name but Liam will help you with it to make sure it’s actually publishable.” Louis explained. 

“C’mon Lou, you make it sound like he can’t write it himself.” The guy, Liam said standing up and extending a hand for Harry to shake, he did so right away and smiled, his dimples popping out, “It’s nice to meet you, Harry. Forget about what Lou just said yeah? You’ll be doing most of the writing so I’m just there to make sure you know what we’re looking for and what the readers want to see but you’re the one who’ll write and deliver the piece so if it is published you will be given all the credit because credit is given where credit is due.” 

“Oh, awesome then.” Harry said.  
His voice sounded so raspy and deep, that a shiver went up Louis’ spine at the sound of it, and he sure hoped no one noticed. He cleared his throat, “Right, well. For the next couple of weeks we’ll put you in different sections of the mag. First, the trends guy,” He pointed at Liam, “that’s him. Then once that piece is done, I’ll pair you with Zayn, he’s the runway collection reviewer and then probably Niall, the…”

“Celebrity news guy.” Harry finished for him. Louis raised an eyebrow and threw a look at Liam.

“That’s right…” He said puzzled.

“We met outside.” Harry explained shrugging. “Said he’d heard lots about me and my curls.” 

Liam burst out laughing, slapping his knee in glee while Louis blushed beet red at the comment. Harry was confused. “Yes, well, they’re quite uh, noteworthy those curls of yours.” He said, clearing his throat again. “I think that’s all. Liam.” Louis said hurriedly while Liam chuckled amusedly and ran his fingers under his eyes, pretending to dry some tears. 

 

“Alright, alright.” he said standing up, “Let’s go, Harry.”

 

***

Harry’s first week passed without a hitch. He did, in fact, end up writing most of the article. He was constantly on the lookout, researching, both at work and during his personal time. Liam was a big help, giving him pointers on the style of writing he should use, what pictures looked good with the content, etc. Louis was, well Louis. He popped in on their writing sessions at least twice a day and stayed for at least an hour. His excuse being that he needed to make sure “young Harold settled in alright”, he brought Niall with him most times, as well as the runway collection reviewer Zayn, who looked like a runway model.

Because of it, he spent quite a lot of time with the four boys, just watching TV in Louis’ office or going for coffee runs at random times. He found he was really enjoying himself with them, he liked to spend time with Niall and laugh at absolutely everything and anything, liked talking to Liam about his workout routine and hearing about his adventures around the world, liked to sit quietly with Zayn or talk about comic books, and Louis… he liked Louis best.

Louis was funny and witty, not scared to call Harry out on his shit, to laugh and make fun of him yet flirt and cuddle him at the same time. 

“Gryffindor??” he exclaimed, “Of course you’d pick Gryffindor.”

Harry made a sound of protest, “What’s that supposed to mean?”   
They were all hiding out to watch a Harry Potter movie on the big TV in Louis’ office. Harry and Louis sitting on one side of the couch while Zayn and Liam shared the love seat and Niall laid spread eagle and asleep on the floor. 

“That you’re basic, Harold.” Louis explained. 

Harry shook his head, “No, that’s not why. “

They were quiet for a second, Zayn and Liam whispering to each other. “I think you’d be a Hufflepuff, actually. ‘Cos you’re so nice and kind.” Louis said at last.

Harry stared at him quietly wondering where that had come from, until Louis swabbed his arm gently, “Stop staring at me and cuddle me you curly-headed giant.” Louis said blushing as he draped Harry’s hand over his shoulder and cuddled back into his chest.

“Okay” Harry whispered. 

Harry discovered that Louis was very touchy-feely and didn’t understand the definition of personal space, and also that he was cranky in the mornings and hyperactive in the afternoons, in a very short period of time. 

 

7a.m. “Tell Velma to get me some coffee, asap.” he practically spat, “Oh, and cancel all my meetings before ten.”

….

2:45p.m. “C’mon Niall don’t be a wuss.” 

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re not the one who’s gonna roll down the stairs in a cardboard box.” Niall answered

“Lou, this doesn’t look like a very good idea.” Liam said disapprovingly, his arms crossed over his chest and his mouth set in a grim line. 

“Don’t worry, Ni. I think you’ll be fine.” Harry assured him, kneeling next to where Niall was sat inside a box at the top of the stairs. “And if you’re not, then on the bright side you get to skip work for a few days so it’s a win-win, yeah?” 

Louis smiled as Harry stood back up, “You’re definitely my favourite.” he stated.

 

He liked his tea with milk no sugar and thought every other way of drinking it was an abomination.

“I’m getting something to eat, anybody want anything from downstairs?” Harry asked as he stood up from his chair in Liam’s office. 

All the boys grumbled out a ‘no’ except Louis who asked if he would bring some tea.

“Sure, how do you take it?” Harry asked, a hand on the doorknob.

“Yorkshire, milk no sugar.” He said.

 

When Harry returned, he took his mug and giddily swallowed almost half of it in one gulp.

“Jesus, Louis.” Zayn said as he flipped through the latest issue of whatever comic he was currently obsessed with.

“How do you even drink that? It’s so bitter without sugar.” Harry told him, taking a sip of his own tea.

“Harold, did you try my tea?” Louis said mock-accusing. 

Harry spluttered, “N-no.” 

“It’s okay Curly, I don’t mind sharing.” Louis assured him, “And my tea’s not bitter, plus…” he added winking, “you’re sweet enough.” 

And his eyes crinkled when he smiled, he brought a hand up to cover his mouth when he laughed or fix his fringe and yeah, Harry had grown quite fond of Louis. 

“Knock knock.” 

“Who’s there?” Niall asked, perking up with interest.

“Lil old lady.” Harry answered, smiling so hard his dimples became prominent in his rosy cheeks.

“Lil old lady who?” Niall asked again.

“I didn’t know you could yodel!” Harry exclaimed.

There was a moment of tense silence before Louis burst out laughing, his eyes turning into little slits from smiling so big, he brought a hand up to his mouth as he giggled. 

The other boys letting out sympathetic chuckles. 

“Oh god, Harry.” Louis said, “That’s one of the worst jokes I’ve ever heard.” 

“Hey! I thought it was funny.” he defended, Louis smiled fondly at him and for a few seconds they sat there just looking at each other and smiling.

“Yeah,” Zayn said, making them look away from each other, “it’s so bad it’s funny.” 

By Thursday afternoon, Harry felt as if he’d been working at the magazine his whole life. He got on well with the lads and was well liked throughout, he felt right in his element. They were having lunch together in Louis office like usual. 

“We should have a party.” Niall said randomly. The other three practically screamed out in disagreement. 

“Niall’s parties get kind of wild.” Zayn explained. He was a cool guy, that Zayn. At first, Harry had been intimidated by him, what with his gorgeous face and whatnot but he quickly found that Zayn was just a huge dork who liked to seem cooler than he actually was. 

To his credit, Niall only sulked a little before he perked up again, “Let’s go clubbing then.” 

“Niall” Liam groaned throwing his head back against the backrest of the couch. 

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Louis said from his corner of the love chair where he and Zayn were sat. Today he was wearing a comfy sweater about two sizes too big, with his hair swept down in a fringe and the most adorable eye glasses Harry had ever seen. He looked quite cute, especially cuddled up against the arm rest, looking all kinds of soft and warm, Harry thought it was adorable, and would’ve told him so if it wasn’t so utterly inappropriate. “We haven’t gone out in a while, it’s getting kind of boring just sitting at home eating pizza every weekend.” 

“Great, so we’re going out tomorrow then.” Niall said, slapping his knee and laughing excitedly. “Harry, you’re coming with us right?” 

Harry shrugged, he didn’t wanna intrude the guys’ night out and he wasn’t sure whether he was officially part of their group yet. 

“You’ve got to come.” Liam said, “If we all have to go out with and care for a drunk Niall, you have to go out with and care for a drunk Niall as well.” Niall nodded enthusiastically. 

“Alright, I guess.” Harry shrugged again. “It’s not like I got anything better planned.” 

 

After lunch, Louis asked Harry to stay behind. The boys snickered and Niall even went as far as to make kissing noises to which Louis answered by blushing furiously. If Harry didn’t know better he’d think Louis had a crush on him but then again, why would someone like Louis, the master piece of the Greek Gods who had obviously made him to their image, be interested in an average looking frog like himself?

Louis stood up and walked to the couch where Harry was, sitting down beside him. He kicked off his shoes and tucked his legs beneath himself, making himself look even smaller than before, engulfed in the soft material of his sweater. 

“How’s the story going, Harold?” he asked, tilting his head to the side and exposing the golden line of his neck. God, Harry wanted to kiss him there, maybe lick him a little.

He cleared his throat and tried to usher the images of Louis in various sexual scenarios out of his head. “It’s uh, it’s good. So far.” 

Louis smiled, “Yeah?” he asked quietly. “You think Trends might be it for you?”

I think you might be it for me, he thought. “I don’t know, I think I’ll have to try out the other sections before I know where I want to be.”

“You’re saying you want to experiment?” Louis asked coyly, flicking his fringe out his eyes and looking at Harry from under his eyelashes. Louis has the prettiest eyelashes, did he mention that? God, he looks so innocent in his cashmere sweater and his glasses, he wanted to know what it was like to absolutely wreck him. But no, he couldn’t do that, Louis was his boss and the owner’s boss. He wasn’t about to fuck himself out of a job, even if that fuck would be the highlight of Harry’s miserable mortal life and possibly the eternal one as well.

“Harry?” Louis asked waiving a hand in front of his face, he blinked and grabbed Louis’ wrist, bringing his hand to a stop. “You kind of spaced out there.”

“I’m, uh…” When did his throat get so dry? “I’m good.” 

Louis didn’t look convinced but thankfully he let it go. His eyes lowered to Harry’s lap where, he now realised, he was still holding Louis’ wrist. He’s palm faced upwards and the back of his hand rested on top of Harry’s jean clad knee, held down by Harry’s own hand which was ginormous in comparison. 

Louis most have been thinking the same thing because all of a sudden he let out a quiet little sigh, “You’ve got really big hands.” he said, not taking his eyes off of the part where their bodies touched between them. 

“No, you’re just really small.” Harry said, equally as soft. It felt like the kind of fragile moment that could be wrecked simply by speaking too loudly and he didn’t want to jeopardise this moment with Louis.

“I’m 5’9.” Louis whispered. Was he getting closer? “You’re just a giant.” He said finally looking up at Harry and yes, they were definitely closer than Harry remembered being five seconds ago. He could feel Louis’ hot breath on his face and Louis’ gorgeous eyelashes seemed longer and darker up close. 

“Lou?” Harry started to say but didn’t get very far since Louis’ lips were now on his. They were kissing. They were kissing, oh sweet Jesus this was it, Harry could die happy now. Louis’ lips were soft and supple and tasted a little like bubblegum. They moved together with the cautiousness one expects from a fist kiss but the sweetness of an old married couple. Harry felt Louis’ little sharp teeth nibble at his bottom lips, quickly followed by the tip of his tongue soothing over it and silently asking for entrance. 

Then, there was a knock on the door causing them to spring apart from each other like they’d been burned. 

The room was filled his the sounds of their heavy breathing and a sense of tension and awkwardness that just wouldn’t go away. Harry was opening his mouth to say something when a knock sounded again so he shut it again. Louis giggled, bringing a hand up to his face to push up his glasses like the cute little munchkin he was. 

“Come in.” he called while keeping his eyes on Harry and giving him a soft, secret smile Harry couldn’t help but return. 

Mark Tomlinson came into the room just as Harry began to stand up. The sight of Louis’ dad made him blush, certain that their heavy breathing and puffy lips gave away just exactly what they had been doing before he arrived. 

“Oh,” Mr. Tomlinson said sounding surprised. “Harry, how’ve you been? Settled in alright?” 

“Yes, sir.” Harry nodded, feeling slightly like a teenager talking to the father of the girl who he’d just deflowered. 

Mr. Tomlinson smiled, “I’m glad to hear that, son.” He turned to Louis and raised his left hand which carried some manila folders and a heavy binder. “Louis, we need to talk.” 

“Alright,” Louis said still cuddled up on the couch. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Harry?” he asked.  
It was a loaded question, Harry knew that. He didn’t mean ‘see you tomorrow’ the way he’d been saying it for the past week, he meant ‘Are we alright? Was it too much? Will I see you again?’

“Yeah.” Harry said answering both his spoken question and the implied ones. 

Louis’ answering crinkly eyed smile gave him energy to get through the rest of his day. 

 

***

Friday night came quicker than Harry had hoped. After what transpired between him and Louis the day before, he didn’t think being in a club with him surrounded by grinding music and alcohol would be smart. 

He hadn’t spoken to Louis all day, not because he was avoiding him, he’d just been busy all day finishing up with articles before having to turn it in at the end of the day. 

Liam had a final look over the article, giving it a thumbs up before Harry walked to Louis’ office to turn it in. Much to his relief, Louis wasn’t in his office when he arrived so he just placed on his desk and left before the blue-eyed boy could return and practically ran to the parking garage. The boys had decided it was better for all of them to head to their respective homes, shower and get ready before meeting up at Niall’s house at 9:30 so they could head over to the club. 

As he drove home, his raked his brain for excuses not to go but couldn’t come up with anything. He walked the two flights of stairs to get to his flat and opened the door. Clubbing wasn’t a big deal, he could control himself and not make things any more awkward than they needed to be. It was gonna be okay. It was all gonna be okay. 

Harry kept repeating It’s all gonna be okay in his head over and over while he took off his clothes and got in the shower. It’s all gonna be okay, he kept thinking as the water ran down his body and It’s all gonna be okay, as he wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked himself to orgasm while thinking of Louis’ lips on his and LouisLouisLouis. But yeah, It’s all gonna be okay. 

 

He knocked on Niall’s door at 9:30 on the dot. He was never one to arrive early, but he feared if he thought about it too much he’d end up ditching the guys and then they’d hate him and never talk to him again; and being the social butterfly he was, Harry wouldn’t be able to survive a day at his new job without any friends. 

 

“Oh, hey mate.” Zayn said opening the door and moving to let Harry in.

“You one of those ‘On time is late and early is on time’ kind of people, Zayn?” Harry asked. 

Zayn laughed, closing the door behind Harry. “Nah, I just came straight here with Niall after work. Didn’t feel like heading home and then back here.” he shrugged, “Plus, I’d probably end up taking a nap and then forgetting we had plans in the first place.” 

“Zayn, are you talking to yourself? Have you gone men—” Niall called out as he rounded the corner and walked into the leaving room, stopping in the middle of his sentence when he saw Harry. “Hey, aren’t you the early bird?” he joked. 

“Early bird gets the worm.” he replied smirking. 

Niall cackled, absolutely delighted. “You should tell that one to Lou, he’ll love it.” 

At the mention of his boss, Harry tensed. But thankfully, if the other boys noticed they didn’t mention it. 

 

They sat on Niall’s couch and played FIFA (which Harry sucked at) until Liam and Louis arrived. Liam arriving just 10 minutes after Harry and with a giant love bite on the side of his neck, for which he received merciless amounts of teasing and Louis arriving closer to 10pm than the time they’d actually planned. Harry couldn’t stop staring at him. He had his hair up in a quiff rather than his usual I-just-rolled-out-of-bed fringe, he was wearing skin tight white trousers and a grey shirt that showed off his collarbones and a tattoo that read It Is What It Is in loopy handwriting. Harry wanted to kiss him all over, find out if he had any other tattoos in his chest and make him explain every single one while he rode him like a getaway car. 

 

The club they had chosen was one that they apparently visited pretty frequently since they all seemed to be on a first name basis with both the bouncer and the bartender. Niall orders a round of shots to be delivered to their booth. It starts out innocently enough, they sit at their usual booth, squishing in tighter than usual considering they’ve added a new member to their gang. Harry tries to sit as far away from Louis as possible, attempting to stick to his plan of not making it awkward and forgetting all about having kissed his boss. That ends up backfiring and biting him in the ass, when Louis and he end up sitting on opposite sides of the booth but right in front of each other. Which doesn’t help much with the fact that Harry still can’t stop staring. The shots arrive and Niall tell the bartender, Josh, to keep them coming. Harry’s three shots in before he notices and Louis looks slightly more blurry than he did before. But he also looks more flushed and giggly and so so pretty. 

 

Half an hour later, Harry’s drunker than he has any right to be. Niall’s laughing at absolutely nothing, Liam is furiously texting someone and Zayn has fucked off to god knows where. Louis though, Harry knows where Louis is. Mostly because the bastard is flirting with some guy right in front of him, putting his dainty little hand on the stranger’s bicep while they talk, when his dainty little hand should be on Harry’s bicep. 

He stayed at the booth, sulking and throwing daggers with his eyes at the guy Louis seemed to be so friendly with until the blue-eyed boy ended the conversation and came back to their booth with some fruity pink drink. He took Zayn’s old spot since he was nowhere to be seen, which basically meant he ended up sat right next to Harry and drunk Louis is, well, flirty and clingy. So he flirted and clung to Harry. He cuddled up close to the younger boy and snuck a hand into his hair, spewing nonsense about his pretty curls and his pretty everything, because Louis is trying to kill him. He doesn’t answer though, just stares at him and lets him to whatever he please with his hair, going pliant under his touch, not even reacting when Louis cuddles closer, practically crawling into Harry’s lap. Doesn’t do anything other than purr contentedly when Louis pulls his hair back to expose his throat and litters feathery kisses all over it like he has any rights, like he has all the rights. 

“Let’s dance.” Louis whispers in his ear, biting right behind his earlobe, climbing out of the booth and walking to the dance floor not even turning to see if Harry’s following but swaying his hips like he knows he is. 

It takes Harry a couple of seconds to gain enough strength to hurry after Louis, finding him right in the middle of the dance floor dancing along to the thumping music like no one’s watching yet thriving in the fact that someone is. Without thinking about it too much, Harry strides up to him, glues his chest to Louis’ back and tries to follow the same rhythm of Louis’ hips which isn’t very hard considering Louis’ ass is pushed back snug against Harry’s interested cock and practically coercing the dance moves out of him, if you could call it dancing. They were grinding, more than anything. 

Louis reached back and brought Harry’s hands to his hips and Harry let out a groan at the sight of his hands spanning across Louis’ tiny body, his fingertips touching across Louis’ stomach without much effort. He buried his nose on the side of Louis’ head, letting out little grunts every time Louis rotated his hips. At one point, Harry squeezed Louis’ hips when the grinding was so good that he needed something to tell him this was real and Louis’ response was throwing his head back against Harry’s shoulder and letting out the prettiest little moan Harry had ever heard. 

The curve of his neck looked obscene in the flickering lights of the club, the alcohol making Harry’s heart thump and telling him to lean down and suck love bites all over Louis’ neck so everyone would know who he belonged to. He decided to follow his instincts and lean down to nose along the smaller man’s neck, Louis letting out another of his pretty sounds, this one sounding suspiciously like Harry’s name so he took it as sign that Louis wouldn’t mind Harry having his tongue on him. So he started to kiss the curve of his throat, sucking and nibbling as he went along and soothing over it with his tongue. 

“Harry,” Louis moans, throwing his arm back and snaking his hand into Harry’s curls to keep him in place while the younger boy sucks bruises against his neck. 

 

Louis is probably going into sensory overload, the drag of his ass against Harry’s crotch, the feel of his hard dick against his bum through his skinny jeans, the wetness of Harry’s tongue and Harry’s lips on his skin as he litters his neck with love bites, Harry’s hands brushing his hips, and the sound of Harry’s little grunts every few minutes. 

He felt Harry’s hot breath in his ear and decided to turn around, their bodies pressed together chest to chest. He searched for Harry’s lips in the dark, although thankfully the other boy seemed to have the same intentions, so it doesn’t take long for them to find each other. 

The kiss is different from the one in Louis’ office the day before. There is no softness or underlying sweetness, just lust, and passion and the dirtiness of the throbbing crowd around them. 

Their lips move together in sync, separating for a few seconds to let out little content sighs or pleased whimpers at the stroke of a tongue or the pinch of a lip. Their tongues explore each other’s mouths while their hands wander through the bodies, touching, feeling, exploring. 

They feel someone knock into them, separating their mouths and almost sending them half way across the dance floor. 

“Sorry, guys!” the guy apologises, raising his right arm and cupping his left hand around his mouth to call out, “Mark! Mark, dude.” 

 

Mark. Like Tomlinson. It all comes crashing down on Harry like a bucket of iced cold water. Louis’ his boss’ son. Louis is his boss. He feels short of breath all of a sudden, like Louis’ lips stole the oxygen right out of his lungs. 

He lets his hands drop from around Louis’ waist and runs out of the dance floor and into the dingy club bathrooms, leaving a bemused Louis behind. Luckily, he manages to find a stall that isn’t occupied by moaning couples or drunk pervs. He goes inside and rests his back against the stall door, wondering how he’s gonna manage to get over the most gorgeous creature he’s ever met. 

He thinks of Louis’ lips and how they felt against his, of Louis’ hips under his hands, the soft skin of his neck against his lips, the feel of his arse against his cock. Without noticing, he had brought a hand down to palm himself through his trousers. 

He lets his thoughts stay on Louis, on the way he whimpers when Harry kisses just below his pulse point. He unbuttons his pants, letting out a half-sigh half-moan sound at the first feel of skin on skin contact. His strokes begin slow and gentle but quickly turns rough and fast, his grunts and groans rising in volume as he gets closer to the edge. He think of the Louis he left on the dance floor, thinks of him looking for him, following him into the bathroom, thinks it’s too risky to be jacking off in the bathrooms when Louis could walk in and see, recognise his boots under the stall doors, hear the unmistakable sounds and know exactly what Harry was doing. He strokes over the slit of his cock with his thumb and pumps one, two, three more times before coming all over his hand at the thought that Louis could be standing just on the other side of the door, listening to him moan his name. 

 

***

Monday at the office is … normal. Harry thought it would be awkward, considering he practically humped his boss on the dance floor and disappeared without explanation to wank over his gorgeous bum. Instead, nothing happens. Aside from Niall asking what happened and him giving a half-assed answer about not feeling very well, no one mentioned Friday night. 

 

He thinks he’s off the hook when the clock strikes 4:45 p.m. just 15 minutes before he can go home and rest when he gets called to Louis’ office. He wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans before knocking and walking in at the sound of a shouted ‘come in’.

Louis is seated at his desk, looking every bit the fashion editor he is, dressed in an Yves Saint Laurent turtleneck shirt and skinny jeans. His hair is up in a styled quiff and his lips pressed in a thin line. 

“You wanted to see me?” Harry ventures to say when Louis doesn’t even look up from the papers on his desk. At the sound of his voice though, Louis looks up startled as in he had been so emerged in his own head he hadn’t heard Harry come in.

 

He shifts his eyes for a second, like looking directly at him causes him pain. He clears his throat and opens a drawer to his right, taking out a folder and placing it on his desk, before gesturing to the chairs in front go him, “Please, sit.” He does, looking at Louis expectantly. “It’s about your article.” Louis says and Harry immediately lets out a sigh of relief to which Louis raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment. “It’s got potential. It won’t be published of course, I hope you didn’t get your hopes up.” The way he says it makes it sound like he actually hopes for the opposite, with a hint of mockery and fake concern Harry’s never heard from him before.

He shrugs, “Liam already warned me.” He said, “Plus, it’s my first article, I didn’t expect much.” He says with an icy tilt to his voice, if Louis can be coldly professional then so can he. 

Louis clears his throat again, like he figured exactly what Harry was doing, so he softens his tone, “It’s good though. Like your other works, it’s not really the style of the magazine but this is going in that direction, which shows me that I wasn’t wrong about you.” 

Harry nods and Louis’ mouth twists into a small smile. “Is that all?” He asks, the bustling sound of people rushing past the office doors, loud in the quiet office.

Louis’ softened features harden all of a sudden and he lets out a curt “No. I wanted to talk about Friday night.” 

It’s Harry’s turn to clear his throat, looking down at the floor like he’s seeing his own shoes for the first time. 

 

“What’s the deal, Harry?” Louis asks. 

Harry shrugs, not looking up. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Louis doesn’t buy it, of course. “Look at me.” he orders. Harry looks up for a few seconds but shifts his eyes back to the floor almost right away, not being able to resist the raw intensity of Louis’ blue eyes on him. “Harry, look at me.” When their eyes meet again, Louis’ gaze is softer.  
“I’m not gonna fire you just because you don’t like me,” he says, “I’m not that big a prick, you know that right?” He nods, “Then why did you leave like that? You could’ve just said something.”

Harry sighs, “The guy who bumped into us,” he explained, “he was calling out for someone named Mark.” 

Louis furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “So?”

“Mark’s your dad.” 

“Harry, my dad wasn’t at the club.”

Harry shakes his head, “I know that. It just, reminded me.”

“Of what?” Louis asked. 

“That you’re my boss’ son. That you’re my boss too, actually.” He explained, “It’s unprofessional and I don’t sleep with the boss to get ahead.” 

There’s a moment of silence when neither of them says anything. “That’s what this is about?” Louis asks.

“Yeah.” 

“So, does that mean you actually do like me?” Louis asks, a hint of hope in his tone.

Harry bites his lower lip and lets out a quiet, “Yeah.” 

***

“Hey, Haz.” Niall says, as he slides up next to Harry in the line. They’re both in the cafeteria, practically the only ones buying some of the unhealthy they actually have considering everyone who works at the magazine lives on salads alone. 

“Hey, Ni. What’s up?” Harry answers, as he adds a small fruit bowl to his tray. He does like to stay healthy and he likes fruit so it’s a win win.

 

“Nothing mate. Just enjoying my lunch before I gotta get back in there to write about Rihanna’s outfit at the Met Gala.” He shrugs, and adds “You going up to Lou’s?” 

“Yeah, sure.” he agrees.

They pay for their food at the cashiers and take it up to Louis’ office where the rest of the boys are already waiting. Since their conversation on Monday, Louis had been extra touchy with Harry. Not obviously so, just a pressing their knees together if they sat next to each other, a brush of fingers whenever the chance presented itself not to mention the secret smiles when he thought Harry wasn’t looking. 

“Hey Harry, we were just talking about you!” Liam said as soon as they walked through the door of Louis’ office. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the empty spot on the sofa which coincidentally happened to be next to Louis. 

“Lou was telling us he was thinking of letting you write an article by yourself.” Zayn explained. “He’ll be coaching you of course and it’ll only be for practice but it’s something.”

“Yeah,” Niall agreed. “That’s really cool, Harry. When I started working here it took me weeks to get Louis to even consider sitting down with me for a writing session.” He finished looking pointedly at Louis and smirking knowingly before biting into his sandwich. 

When Harry turned to Louis, he was surprised to see the older lad blushing as he looked down at his lap. 

“Thanks, Louis.” he said, the smaller boy looked up at him while playing with his fingers nervously. “For the opportunity.” 

Yet Harry couldn’t shake the nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach that Louis was doing this all because he had admitted to liking him. Which was exactly what he had been scared of, that nothing he received would be based on his own merit but rather on the fact that he was sleeping with the boss. 

The rest of lunch passed by in a blur of conversations he didn’t pay attention to. Louis kept throwing him worried glances when the other boy were engrossed in a particular topic, gently brushing his arm with the tip of his fingers and silently asking him if everything was okay whenever he looked up.

 

At the end of their lunch break, Louis slid up close to him and whispered for him to stay. He watched from the couch as the three other boys left, all with similar smirks and Niall even wiggling his eyebrows and making suggestive gestures at him. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Louis pounced of him, settling into his lap and slapping him, hard.

“Louis what the hell?” he shrieked cradling his cheek in his hand. 

Louis rolled his eyes and took his hand away from his cheek, “Want me to kiss it better?” he leaned down to pepper kisses along the reddening cheek before Harry could even get a word out. “You need to stop that.” he said, his cold lips pressed to the warm skin of Harry’s jaw. 

“Stop what?” Harry asked, letting out a little sigh and bringing his hands up to Louis’ hips, whether it was to hold him in place or get him off he didn’t know.

Louis sat up straight, all traces of playfulness gone. “Stop thinking that I do things because I want in your pants.” 

“You want in my pants?” Harry asked dumbfounded. 

Louis raised an eyebrow, “I thought that was obvious,” he said, and pointing to his neck he added, “…and if these are anything to go by the feeling’s mutual.” Harry stared unblinking at the expanse of skin he was presented with. The line of Louis’ neck was littered with fading love bites and bruises, the skin a fading purplish colour. 

“Was that me?” He asked, leaning forward to look at them closely, brushing his fingers over them.

Louis let out a shaky breath when Harry lowered his head to nose along the fading love bites. “Yeah.” 

“God, Louis.” He practically growled, squeezing Louis’ hips and bringing him closer to his body before licking along the fading marks as Louis writhed above him. 

He nipped along the lines of Louis’ neck, sucking and licking the fading bites, marking him all over again. 

“Harry” Louis moaned, bringing his hands up to Harry’s head, tangling his fingers along the unruly chocolate curls and pulling him off his neck.

Looking up at Louis, Harry’s eyes were disoriented, pupils blown wide and sight unfocused. Louis leaned down while pulling Harry’s hair back to look up at him and kissed him. Their mouths half-opened when they met, they wasted no time in kissing properly, tongues sliding against each other and exploring along.

“You taste so sweet.” Harry murmured against his lips. “Like caramel and strawberries.” 

Louis giggled, hiding his smile in Harry’s neck. “I didn’t know you were a poet, Harold.” 

“There’s lots of things you don’t know about me.” 

 

***

The club was just how Harry remembered, loud and bright, with dark corners and fruity drinks. They were in the VIP section, one of the perks of working for such a famous magazine and being friends with Niall. He was surrounded by his work friends, Zayn, Niall, Liam, Louis and some other people who had decided to accompany them. There was Eleanor, the girl who had pointed Harry to the bathroom the day of his interview, Cher who worked in layout, Ed who covered the music section although he always complained that he hardly got to talk about music just what the artists wore instead, Olly from advertising, Lou from hair and makeup, Mark and Paul from security and Tim from legal. 

They were a weird group, all different tastes and different looks but they were having fun. At least everyone but Harry. He sat at his booth, same as last time, glaring at anyone who even looked at Louis for too long. But apparently, the smaller man didn’t mind it if people looked at him, encouraged them even, sending them coy smiles and shaking his hips overtime he walked to the bar so Harry was brooding. 

He eyed Louis from his seat as the other man laughed and flirted with some girls at the bar, making them giggle and blush. He audibly growled when Louis took one of them by the hand, making her twirl on the spot, obviously eyeing her up and down appreciably. 

“You okay, mate?” Liam asked him with a chuckle, amusement colouring his voice. 

“I’m fine.” He answered without taking his eyes off of Louis who was now leading one of the girls to the dance floor while she giggled and looked back at her friends giddily. He took a swing of his beer and glared at her skimpy red dress that was too short and showed too much cleavage. 

He was being ridiculous, he knew that. After their second kiss in Louis’ office, Harry had left muttering about being professional and establishing boundaries while his spit dried in Louis’ newly marked neck and his lips were puffy and red from kissing, his hair a disheveled mess. 

 

He knew Louis didn’t like women, but by the look of his roaming hands and shit-eating grin he was up to something. Harry stood up suddenly when Louis made eye contact with him from the dance floor, throwing him a wink like he knew exactly what he was doing. He walked towards him, maintaining the eye contact as he made his way to the dance floor. 

Louis smirked as he saw Harry approach him, lowering his head to whisper in the girl’s ear. “He’s coming, love. Thanks so much.” 

She giggled and Harry saw red, reaching them in two long strides and growling “Louis.”

He had the nerve to smile, brushing his hands along her sides as she continued to dance against him. “Yes, Harold?”

Harry made eye contact with the girl, giving her an icy smile. “I’m gonna need to borrow him for a second, yeah?” 

She smiled easily, muttering a “Sure” before making her way out of the dance floor and winking at Louis over Harry’s shoulder. 

Louis smiled at her and turned his attention back to Harry, “What can I help you with?” he asked, sickly sweet.

“You’re such a tease.” Harry practically growled, grabbing Louis’ hips and pulling him flush against his body. 

“What ever could you mean?” Louis answered faux-innocent. 

“Dancing with that girl?” was Harry’s response, “You trying to make me jealous?”

“Depends.” Louis answered, nudging a thigh in between Harry’s and moving his hips to the beat of whatever song the DJ was currently playing. He raised himself on the tip of his toes, whispering in the taller boy’s ear, “Is it working?” 

“What do you think?” Harry answered.

“Oh, I think it’s working alright.” Louis smirked, sliding up closer to Harry and snaking his arms around the taller man’s neck. 

“Yeah?” Harry whispers in his ear, moving along with Louis’ body, drunk on the night, drunk on jealousy and Louis. 

Louis only grins and leans up to kiss him, Harry answering almost instantly. Their lips moving together like fitting puzzle pieces. 

“Yeah…” Louis said as more of a sigh than anything, their lips making a smacking sound at being separated. 

Harry lowers his hands slowly, enjoying the curves of Louis’ body until he reached his arse, gripping it tightly and making Louis gasp in surprise, hiding his face in Harry’s neck.

“Don’t get shy on me now,” Harry said, moving his hips against Louis’ to the beat of the music. “You were just here grinding on a girl trying to make me jealous, weren’t you?”   
There was no response aside of shaky sighs released against Harry’s pulse point. “Weren’t you?” he said, enunciating with a sharp squeeze of Louis’ ass. 

Louis let out a low moan, his hips snapping forward against Harry’s. “Y-yeah.” 

Harry moved one big hand along Louis’ spine, his fingers tracing the curve of it with barely-there touches. He nudged Louis’ head enough to be able to whisper filthy things in his ear. “Why’s that Lou?” he asked mockingly, “It’s cos you’re a little slut innit?” Louis let out another moan and burrowed further into Harry’s neck. “You just had to have my attention, didn’t you?” He brushed his fingers against the skin right above the line of Louis’ boxers, teasing him. In turn, Louis hands tightened around his neck, one of them sneaking into his hair and pulling Harry to his neck. 

Harry took the hint and began to litter kisses along the curve of it, suckling lightly but never enough to leave a mark knowing fully well that’s what Louis wanted and yet not willing to give it to him. “Is this what you wanted, then?” He asked between kisses and bites, “To have my hands and my mouth, my attention on you?” He bit lightly on Louis’ earlobe, then licking a fat stripe down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, resting his head there and letting out a low chuckle. 

Without Louis noticing he moved his free hand in between them, palming him through his trousers and squeeze an arse cheek at the same time. The stimulation caused Louis to let out a shuddering breath, “H-Harry…” 

Harry nipped his neck softly, kissing it quickly before detaching himself from Louis, “Better take care of that, Lou.” he said. 

Louis looked at him confusedly, his eyes wide and his lips bitten and red, his skin glistening with sweat. “You’re not gonna help me?” 

Harry moved closer to him, cradling his cheek and kissing him sweetly, “No, I have to teach you to be a good boy, don’t I?” He gave him one last peck and made his way back to their booth, sinking into his chair and trying not to look too smug when he saw Louis make a bee-line for the bathroom right after. 

 

Around 3 am the boys decided to go back to Niall’s flat and crash there so Liam wouldn’t have to drive each of them home. 

They rounded up around Liam’ car, Louis taking a bit longer than the rest of them. His hair sticking up every which way and a guilty look on his face.

Harry smirked upon seeing him, “Good wank?” He asked, low enough that only Louis would hear him. 

Louis blushed, “I wasn’t wanking.” he spluttered 

Harry smiled, opening the car door and looking down at Louis’ crotch, “Really?” he said pointing, “‘Cos your zipper’s down.” he lied, laughing when Louis looked down to check.

 

***  
“Alright, so I already put Niall to bed,” Liam said sitting down at the dining table with a sigh, “I’m gonna stay in his bedroom with him and make sure he doesn’t drown on his own vomit, and Zayn’s already asleep on the couch so I guess you guys can take the guest room.” Liam finished yawning, he stood up patting Harry’s shoulder, “Night, guys.”

 

It was a little awkward at first because of what happened between them at the club. Neither of them know where to go from there. 

Louis made the first move standing up from the table and making his way to the kitchen. Harry takes it as his chance to get into bed and pretend he’s asleep before things get worse. Once he’s in Niall’s guest room he takes off his shirt and pants, folding them neatly and placing them on one of the bedside tables. He gets into bed and brings the blanket up to his chin, listening to the sound of Louis rummaging around in the kitchen and Zayn’s snoring from the couch. 

 

Fifteen minutes pass before Louis gets into bed with him. Harry shuts his eyes tightly and evens out his breathing, pretending he’s asleep to avoid conversation. Louis apparently doesn’t care much for that, he makes a ruckus while getting into bed and wastes no time in cuddling up to Harry. The taller boy makes a sound of protest but doesn’t stop him from nuzzling further into his chest and pressing his cold toes against his calves. 

Louis lets out a content sigh. “You folded your clothes you freak.” he says, kissing Harry’s collarbone. “Good night, Haz.” 

 

Harry waits a few minutes until Louis’ breathe evens out and he begins to snore softly at his side before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and kissing the top of his head. “Night, Lou.”

 

 

Harry wakes up by the sound of his own moans, loud and clear. His hips snap up to meet whatever’s making him feel so good only to be pushed down again. He opens his eyes and looks around him, the events of the night before coming back to him. 

He remembers falling asleep next to Louis… oh god Louis. 

The mere thought of his name is enough to have Harry moaning again. He looks down at his crotch only to find that is covered by the blanket, although there’s a distinctly human shaped head moving up and down under the covers.

He grabs the edges of the blanket and looks under, pinching his hip to make sure he’s not dreaming because Louis’ thin lips are circled around his cock, his cheekbones prominent from the hallowing of his cheeks, his eyes teary and wet from sucking dick. 

Louis looks up at him and takes his cock out of his mouth, a thin trail of saliva between the head and his lips. He keeps his hand moving up and down Harry’s shaft as he smiles innocently up at him. 

“Morning.” 

Without wasting a second, he lowers himself back down unto Harry’s cock, suckling sweetly on the head at first then sinking all the way down making Harry drop the blanket he was still holding up and covering Louis from his view once again. 

He could feel his cock hitting the back of Louis’ throat over and over again. Harry’s breathing gets heavier as the familiar heat pools in his abdomen. He hears Louis moan filthily, feels the vibrations around his cock. He groans loudly when he feels Louis’ throat constricting around the head of his cock. 

“Louis… Lou I- I’m gonna….” he warns, moving a hand under the covers to try and pull him off his dick before he orgasms, yet his hand is slapped away as Louis continues to swallow around him. He peeks under the covers to find Louis already looking at him, his eyes rimmed red, his lips slick around him and then he’s coming, thick ropes straight down Louis’ throat who swallows it all down greedily. 

Harry bones feel like jelly right after his orgasm and he really feels like taking a nap even though he just woke up. Yet, Louis raises himself to his knees above him and Harry can’t bring himself to close his eyes. Louis, gorgeous beautiful Louis has a hand gripped around his own cock pumping up and down quickly. His hips thrusting forward to meet the hole made by his hand, his head thrown back in ecstasy, moaning obscenely.

“God, Lou.” Harry says, Louis’ eyes snap down to meet his as if just reminding him Harry was there. He’s eyes are dazed and glassy and he speeds up his hand. “God, you’re so amazing.” he says praising him, he may not be able to move after a soul-crushing orgasm but at least he can talk Louis off successfully. “Y-yeah that’s it love, make yourself cum for me.” Louis throws his head back at the sound of Harry’s sleep raspy voice spewing out such filthiness. “You look so gorgeous like this Lou, so beautiful. Can’t wait to see what you look like when you cum.” he continues and that’s all it takes for Louis to spill all over his fist and Harry’s thighs, letting out a whimper in pleasure. 

He takes a few minutes to recover, still on his knees above Harry and breathing heavily. He looks down at Harry as he tucks his dick back into his trousers from the night before. He leans down to give Harry a quick peck and stands up from the bed, zipping up his trousers and grabbing his shirt from the floor as he makes his way out of the room.

Harry sits up confusedly, he grabs a few tissues from the bedside table and cleans Louis’ cum off his thighs, quickly pulling up his pants and sliding into his shirt over his head to run after Louis. 

He’s just making his way out the bedroom door and buttoning his trousers when he crashes unto Louis’ back. Louis is standing in the middle of the doorway looking straight ahead, Harry furrows his eyebrows and follows his line of vision to the couch, where Liam, Niall and Zayn are sitting, looking at them expectantly. 

A few seconds of tense silence pass where no one says anything before Niall claps his hands excitedly and grins, “About fucking time, ya wankers.” 

“I’m glad you’ve resolved the sexual tension and everything but,” Liam says, “I really wish I didn’t have to hear it happening.”   
“Ditto.” Zayn says from besides Liam.

If possible, Niall’s grin turns even bigger,  
“You guys,” he says pointing a finger between them and standing up, “are loud. And filthy.” he adds, almost as an afterthought. “Young, innocent Harold who knew you had it in you?” 

Louis smiles uncomfortably next to him and Niall adds, “Sleeping with the boss, eh?” he laughs, “Smart move.”

Harry blanches. “I- uh I gotta go.” He brushes past a confused Niall and a furious-looking Louis and slams the door behind him hoping the earth would just open up and swallow him whole.

 

***

 

Harry spends the weekend lying in bed, eating ice cream and feeling sorry for himself. He shouldn’t have let anything transpire between them. Louis is his boss and what they’re doing, what they were doing it’s unprofessional. He throws himself a pity party and gives himself enough time to wank over Louis and Louis’ lips around his cock before he has to forget everything and establish a normal employer/employee relationship between them. 

 

He calls in sick on Monday, too scared to face Louis and the other boys. Still not feeling brave enough to explain why he left so suddenly and to tell Louis that he’s not the kind of person who sleeps with their boss to get ahead. 

 

By the time Tuesday comes around he can’t avoid it anymore. He makes his way to the office as quietly as possible, avoiding eye contact and trying not to get spotted by anyone he knows.  
He manages to spend the whole day like that, lurking in the shadows, and slipping past prying eyes. Well… almost the whole day. 

About an hour after lunch he decides to walk to the little café down the street and get some air. Except he’s intercepted by Zayn almost as soon as he passes through the doors.

“Hey, Haz.” He says, lighting a cigarette and putting the lighter back in his pants pocket.

“Um… hey.” he says nervously. 

Zayn smiles, “Don’t worry I’m not gonna grill you about the other day.” he assures him, “You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.”   
Harry lets out a relieved sigh, “Thanks.” 

“No problem, man.” He lets out a puff of smoke and brings a hand up to soothe the lines of his forehead, taking a few steps closer to Harry. “I said I wouldn’t ask Harry, and I won’t. But I wouldn’t be able to think about anything else if I don’t tell you that it was a shitty thing to do.” 

“What?” Harry asks confused as to how the conversation turned that way. 

“Leaving.” Zayn explained, throwing his cigarette on the floor and stepping on it, “Lou really liked you and you just got up and left.” He waived his hand dismissively, “Like I said, I don’t wanna grill you and I don’t care about your reasons. I just wanted to tell you it’s was shitty and none of us expected that crap from you.” he said with a sigh. 

Zayn had turned around and began to make his way back into the building when Harry called out to him, “Zayn, wait.” He jogged the few feet between them until he was standing in from of the dark haired boy. “Louis likes me?” 

Zayn looked at him like he was stupid, “Harry, he woke you up with a blowjob.” He said shaking his head, “He cuddles you all the time. He constantly tells you you’re his favourite. Practically beats us up if we says something that is even remotely offensive to you.” He smiled fondly, “Yeah, he really likes you.” 

“I-I thought…” Harry shakes his hand, running a hand down his face. “I thought he just wanted to get in my pants.” he said.

Zayn raised an eyebrow, “Why would you think that?” 

“I don’t know!” he says frustratedly, “It’s just… he’s my boss you know?” Zayn nodded at him to continue, “I don’t want people to think I’m sleeping with the boss to get ahead.”

“Well technically, Mark’s the boss.” Zayn says.

“That doesn’t really help me.” Harry chuckles sadly. 

“Listen, Harry. Maybe if Louis was the kind of person who sleeps around a lot or that sleazy sort of boss, yeah, I’d think you were working your angles.” Zayn says, “But he’s not. He’s a relationship guy and he really likes you. Plus, I can see you like him too. As your friend and his, I’m telling you: fuck what people think, yeah?” 

 

 

Harry decides to wait until the staff meeting on Wednesday to talk to Louis. He walks into the conference room parallel to Louis’ office five minutes before the meeting is set to begin. He sees Mark Tomlinson sitting at the head of the table with Louis seated to his right, he makes a point of walking towards him and sitting down next to him. 

Louis ignores him, doesn’t even turn to look at him or acknowledge his presence. When the meeting starts he slides his chair closer to Louis, and places a hand on his thigh under the table just as Mark stands up and begins his speech. 

Louis turns his face to look at him surprised but Harry only answer is a quiet giggle and shh sign with his index finger over his lips. Louis turns back to face his father and furrows his eyebrows, trying to concentrate on what is being said. 

Harry’s thumb begins to make soothing circles around Louis’ knee, enjoying the confused looks Louis keeps sending him. After a few minutes of that, he moves his hand further up Louis’ thigh. The older man whips around to look at him, his mouth agape. Harry continues to look up at Louis’ father even as he feels the older man blatantly staring at him. 

He lets his fingers start rhythmically tapping against the inside of Louis’ thigh, enjoying the shocked expression in Louis’ face and the way his eyes turn dark, the blue almost invisible. 

About half an hour into the meeting and his torturous ministrations, he decides it’s time to move one step further. He moves his hand so he’s cupping Louis’ crotch. Louis lets out a gasp besides him making a few people turn to look at them but quickly redirecting their attention to Mark. 

Harry’s heart is pounding in his ears from how dangerous what they’re doing is. They’re practically at the head of the table, easily within anyone’s line of vision, within Mark’s line of vision. He shoots a glance around the room to make sure no one is paying attention to them before letting his hand squeeze Louis crotch a little more. 

 

He feels Louis’ length beneath his fingers, hears his irregular breathing and sees the turned-on expression on his face. He considers getting him off right there in the conference room before quickly dismissing the idea as idiotic. 

Suddenly Louis clears his throat and shuffles some papers on his desk before beginning to speak about the magazine’s status in comparison to others and ways they have improved since last quarter. Harry takes it as his chance to start palming Louis for real now, moving his hand up and down his dick through his trousers while he struggles to keep his words straight. He lets out a high little whimper when Harry’s hands feel particularly good on him. He tries (and fails) to disguise it as a cough and continues his speech. He slaps Harry’s hand away under the table, attempting to keep at least some of his decency. 

 

Harry ignores him however, bringing his hand back right away, stroking him firmly through his trousers. Louis continues talking, his voice only catching twice before the end of his status update, at which point everyone turns back to Mark.  
Everyone except Louis who turns to Harry and whispers “W-what are you doing?”

Harry grins, “What’s it look like I’m doing?” he says, emphasising it with a squeeze to Louis’ cock.

Louis closes his eyes and bites his lip in pleasure. 

“Louis?” Mark calls in a tone that suggest it isn’t the first time. 

Louis turns to look at his father and Harry removes his hand from his lap. 

“Are you alright?” Mark asks.

It takes him a couple seconds to answer, still too dazed from having Harry’s hands on him. Thankfully, Niall answers from him. “He looks a little poorly, actually. Maybe, you should take the day off, Lou.” 

 

Louis nods dazedly, grabbing the papers on his desk, standing up and walking out of the room quickly. 

“Right!” Mark says, clapping his hands together.

“Do you think he should be driving, Mark?” Harry says from his seat, turning pink from having everyone’s eyes on him. “I mean, he didn’t look well. Maybe he shouldn’t be driving home like that.” 

Mark looks worriedly at the door Louis had walked through when he left the room. “You’re right. Maybe we should cancel the meeting so I could drive him home.”

“Nonsense.” Niall perks up, “Harry can drive him!” 

“You wouldn’t mind, would you?” Mark asks him.

“Oh he wouldn’t mind, at all.” Niall answers smirking. 

Less than thirty seconds later Harry is practically running out of the room and into Louis’ office. When he walks in, he sees Louis reaching across his desk, his arse on display and his back bent obscenely over the desk. 

Louis feels someone plaster himself to his back, more specifically to his arse and this person is hard. He stands up straight and looks over his shoulder to see Harry, of course, it would be him. “H-harry.” he sighs when Harry grabs his hips roughly, shit, that’s gonna leave a bruise.

“I’m gonna fuck you into next week.” Harry growls in his ear, Louis can only moan in response. “Right over this table.” he says, kissing down his neck, “I’m gonna fuck you so good and so hard, you won’t be able to think about anything else whenever you look at this desk.” 

 

There’s a witty response at the tip of his tongue, but Louis whimpers instead and then Harry’s turning him around and kissing him, trying to convey with his lips all the things he’s feeling.

“I didn’t— didn’t know you actually liked me.” he mutters against Louis’ lips.

 

Louis uses his hands on Harry’s chest as leverage to push him away, “I sucked your dick, Harry!” he says indignantly, “How’d you miss that?” 

Harry laughed, brushing Louis’ hair out of his eyes and pecking his lips just because he can, “I thought you were just trying to get in my pants, which you did.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows, making Harry laugh before continuing, “I just didn’t realise you actually, really liked me.” 

“Of course I really liked you, Haz.” Louis says, his voice quiet. “I like your jokes, and I like your hair and your smell. I like the way you’re taller and stronger than me but still let me boss you around however I want to, and I like that my friends like you and you like them. I like your eyes and your lips a-and…” He looks Harry in the eye and takes a breath, like he’s about to say something important, instead he comes out with, “And oh, god! Do I love your cock?” 

Harry throws his head back and lets out a cackle, crowding Louis closer to the desk, “Yeah?” he says mock sexy, amusement still shining in his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Louis smiles, “But I also actually, really like you.” 

“I really like you too.” Harry says, kissing him again, slow and languid. “Do you—“ he starts, moaning when Louis bites his bottom lip, “Do you wanna keep doing this or do you want me to eat you out?” 

“God, yes.” 

“That’s not an answer, Lou.” Harry laughs, although it really is, with Louis pushing Harry away from him and taking his kit off before bending over the table.

Harry wastes no time in sinking to his knees behind Louis, spreading his cheeks to get at his hole. He takes a moment to appreciate Louis’ pretty little pink hole. He hears Louis huff before he turns his head to look at him over his shoulder, “You gonna stare all day or are you actually gonna get on with it?” 

He brings his face closer to Louis’ hole, breathing over it and enjoying the way Louis’ whole body shudders. His tongue darts out to lick over Louis’ rim, sweet and musty against his taste buds. Louis, like the control freak he is, throws his arm back to fist Harry’s curls, pushing his face closer to his arse. Harry continues to circle his tongue around Louis’ rim as Louis shudders above him, his hand pulling Harry’s hair. 

Harry lays his tongue flat against his hole and hums, the vibration traveling through Louis’ nerve endings and causing him to moan out a string of Harryharryharryharry. 

“Lou, have you got any lube?” Harry asks

“Drawer” Louis panted. He kissed one of Louis’ cheeks before pulling away to grab a lube packet and a condom from Louis’ desk drawer. “Harry— please.” Louis said, sounding on the verge of tears. 

Harry coats three of his fingers in lube while mumbling sweet nothing’s in Louis’ ear, circling one of them around Louis’ rim, not pushing in yet just teasing with the intent. 

“You liked that Lou?” He said, leaning across to kiss Louis’ bare shoulder, sliding a finger in, “Liked me touching you when anyone could see?” Louis could only whine in response, pushing his hips back on Harry’s fingers. “With your dad right there. Huh? How would he feel if he knew his son was so filthy?” He said, sliding a finger along with the first one, thrusting his fingers in time with Louis’ hips. “You are a bad boy, aren’t you Lou?” 

Louis groaned, pushing himself back so Harry’s fingers slid in deeper but Harry wasn’t having it, sliding his fingers back and making a tsk tsk sound. “Now, now Lou, I asked you a question. Are you a bad boy?” He drags his fingers in and out slowly, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a bad boy” he moans, “I’m your bad boy.” 

Harry smirks against Louis’ shoulder, fucking his fingers into Louis’ tight hole fast and hard so that all the smaller boy can do is pant and let out high little moans. 

“Harry, please…” he whines when Harry adds a third finger.

“Tell me what you’re after, then.” Harry asks, soothing. 

“Please, please” Louis says again, his voice wrecked and raspy. “Please, fuck me.”

Harry grabs the discarded condom and struggles to rip it open with his teeth before sliding it on with one hand, he pulls his fingers out gently and pours the rest of the lube onto his dick, lining himself up.

 

“C’mon…” Louis whines when he feels the tip against his hole, thrusting back trying to push it in. Harry grabs his hips to hold him still and pushes in fast and smoothly. He throws his head back and groans at how good it feels to be inside of Louis. “Jesus,” he moves his hips slowly and taunting, rejoicing on the drag of his cock against the walls of Louis’ arse.

“Harry” Louis calls, “Harder, please Harry. I—” he sobs brokenly, hiding his face on the crook of his arm and moving his hips back.

Harry squeezes his hips and begins to thrust harder, his hips snapping against Louis’ arse faster and harder until the only thing they can hear is heavy breathing and the sound of skin on skin. 

He relished every scream, whimper and moan Louis was letting out, relished the sight of his sweaty back bent obscenely over his desk. He kept moving his hips at a fast pace until all Louis could do was let out little ahahah’s. 

“Harry!” he moans, weakly moving his hand between himself and desk to work at his cock. “Oh, oh God!”

Harry leans down to whisper in Louis’ ear, wrapping one of his own hands around Louis’ cock, “That’s it baby, cum for me.” 

And that’s all it took before Louis was coming over both their hands. “Fuck, Louis.” Harry groans “You look so good, I wish you could see yourself baby, all fucked out and beautiful.”

Louis clenches around Harry’s dick, the younger lad thrusting one, two, three more times before releasing thick white ropes into the condom. 

 

Harry gathers the little bit of strength he has left to pull out of Louis, turn him around and carry his worn-out body to the couch. He sits down with Louis straddling his lap and strokes his back tenderly. 

“That was amazing” Louis mumbled against his shoulder, biting down playfully.

“Thank you, I’ll be here all week.” Harry chuckled. “Speaking of, how do you feel about a date with me Friday night?”   
Louis sits up surprised, “A date?” He shakes his head, “I don’t know what you thought, Harold but this was just a one-time thing.” He says smirking.

Harry slaps his bum in warning, “Hey! Don’t make fun of me.” he pouts.

“I’m sorry, love.” Louis answers, his eyes going soft, “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Also the titled is based on the song Romeo and Juliet by The Killers and it's amazing so I suggest you all listen to it because you really won't regret it


End file.
